Snapshots
by swallowedminds
Summary: A series of related ficlets leading up to Caskett's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

You can hear her purposely groaning loud enough for you to gain your attention from the bedroom, trying to rush you. You laugh, but quickly dab a towel to your face and flick out the lights.

She's wearing long purple pajamas pants and a white sweater. The heating is out in the building and the cold air makes her want to cuddle. You have no complaints.

" _I'm coming, I'm coming,"_ you say, walking into the room and sliding into bed on her side. She giggles, touches your hair and face as you crawl over her, and tangles your legs together. Once against the pillows, she lays her head on your chest, a hand rubbing soothing circles on your abdomen, skirting the edge of your pants. Her touch sends chills up your spine.

"You're so warm," she sighs, burrowing herself deeper into you. "And you smell good." She pushes her nose in your shirt and inhales, giggling. And you begin to remember how long it took the both of you to get here. To be this open and vulnerable with each other. The thought brings pinprick tears to your eyes and you hug her close enough to feel a faint heartbeat.

"You're adorable," you say, smirking as you reach for her hand to twine your fingers together. The light glints off her engagement ring and you bring it up to kiss. The love pounding in your chest so profound that it's overwhelming. "And you're going to marry me."

"Yes." She sits up to press her soft lips to yours. "I am."

You let yourself get lost in the sweetness of her taste as the kiss builds intensity. She drags her nails down your chest and you shiver, hands going to cup her waist so she can straddle you. But once settled against your lap, you flip her so she's under you.

"You're going to be Mrs. Castle."

She runs her hands over your ass and squeezes, a smirk dancing on her lips, arousal flickering in her eyes.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

You thought you hid it so well.

"Oh my gosh, Kate."

No way he just happened to stumble upon it.

"I thought you never did this, Kaaate," he laughs, teasing you.

Folded between pages 104 and 105 of James Patterson's _1st To Die._

"I don't!"

Of course he found it.

"You have two!"

Now _you_ want to die.

"I can't believe this."

You can feel yourself blushing, but you try to act like it's not a big deal. Because it isn't. Your _fiancé_ is just a dork.

"Oh, Kate. Why did you hide them?" He's still laughing, both pictures clutched in one hand while the other holds Patterson's book under his arm.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" You reach for the pictures to fold them back up, but he swings his arm up out of reach. "Seriously, Castle?"

"What? Forgive me if I want to see what kind of dress you'd like. This way I know what kind of tux I should wear."

You tore wedding gown pictures out of magazines and hid them inside a James Patterson book so your nosy fiancé wouldn't find them, but he has and now you are mortified.

You wish you could disappear, curl up under the blankets and pretend he never found them. Of course you lied when you said you've never done it before. And this is why. The knowing smirk on his face never wavers, and it's driving you insane. He will never let you live this down.

Why was he even looking at Patterson's book in the first place?

"Based on these you want something simple, but elegant. I could've conjured these up in my sleep."

"Because you know me so well," you say sarcastically.

"Exactly." He hands you back the pictures and smiles that boyish grin, his eyes boring into you like you hung the moon and stars. It loosens your resolve a little, a slight smile forming on your face when you remember you're marrying this sweet man.

"What?" You fold your arms across your chest as if you're still embarrassed, but a smirk settles on your lips.

He shrugs. "I just love you."

Your heart rate picks up, breathing getting erratic. _The things he does to you._

You grin, unfold your arms, and take a step closer to him, leaning in to place your lips against his.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to my twitter ladies who looked over this one for me.**

 **Please note the rating change.**

* * *

A double homicide had been keeping her busy, and finally it's her first day off in two weeks. You've been helping out at the precinct as much as you can, but both of you come home too tired to even eat.

So, you really don't want to spend this valuable time _venue_ hunting.

"Kaaate," you whine, circling her waist. "Wouldn't you rather we do something _special_ with our precious time?"

You kiss her neck, making sure you hit the spot under her ear that gets her moaning and clenching her legs.

It works.

You feel the shiver reverberate down her body, can hear her sharp intake of breath when you dart your tongue out to taste her creamy flesh, her pulse hitching beneath your lips.

"That does feel rather… enticing."

"Let's go to-morrow," you say, dragging out the word, your lips nipping down the curve of her neck.

She angles her head to the side, her fingers drifting to touch your thighs. "Or, you know, we can try searching... online."

Her touch sends flames up your thighs, it settles low in your abdomen, and you're wound so tight, ready to burst from this agonizing anticipation. You can feel the waves of desire rolling off her; she wants it too.

"Yeah. And the great thing about internet is that you can use it at whatever time you want."

She laughs, a deep humming as she turns around, arms encasing your waist. You push your mouth against hers, swallowing the moans that rise up her throat, tasting the sweet liquor of her lips.

Your hands tighten on her hips, pulling her firmly against you, letting her feel _just_ how much you need to stay home. But then her fingers grip your ass, teeth biting down on your bottom lip, and you feel the heat crackling between your bodies. She pushes you back against the couch and you land awkwardly; you are tilted slightly to the left.

This doesn't deter either of you. She straddles your lap, using your shoulders for leverage as she grinds herself against you.

You groan, the hands on her hips shifting under her shirt to caress her smooth skin.

"You know I was thinking," she whispers, hands running down your chest, her voice all too flirty. "How can we decide _where_ we want to get married if we haven't even decided on _when_?"

You groan for an entirely different reason now.

"I was thinking early in the fall? Before it's too hot or too cold." Her warm hands reach down to stroke you through your pants. She knows exactly what she's doing.

"Kate," you say, eyes closed tight. "Can we please talk about this later?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Castle. Is talking about where you want to _marry me_ a mood killer?"

Oh, crap.

Don't answer that.

"I'm sorry," you say, opening your eyes and cupping her cheeks. "I think fall will work great, yeah." You bring her mouth closer to yours to kiss her again, still feeling guilty. She gives in to you for a few beautiful moments and you use this time to get her wound up. Kissing her the way she likes, letting your hands fondle her breasts until she's trembling, panting, quivering against you.

"What about the spring?"

You sigh and lean back on the couch. All right. She wins.

"Where do you want our honeymoon to be?"

"Hmm? Why do I decide?"

You tilt your head, eyes narrowing in on hers. "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."

She sucks a lip between her teeth at your words, a blush rising to stain her cheeks. "Umm, definitely some place warm."

"Like Bora Bora or the Maldives? Oh, there's this place I've always wanted to go in Indonesia."

"Those sound fantastic," she whispers, leaning in to kiss you again, sweet and slow.

"I-I know, uh," you stutter when her lips find your neck, hips starting to work in a circle against yours. "A great place if we decide to go for a fall wedding."

"Where?" she husks, hands moving to draw your pants from your waist.

"Not telling."

She pants against your ear before lifting up to let her own shorts slide down her long legs. "Why not?"

You swallow at the sight, hands itching to feel and touch, to caress and love. You're obsessed with this woman and she knows it.

"It's a surprise." You're pretty sure you slur your words.

"Will I like it?"

"Probably more than you like me."

She saunters back over to you, connecting you both together when she slides back onto your lap. You both groan, foreheads kissing, hands finding each other to hold onto. You lace your fingers with hers, your grip tight as she lifts up before slowly sinking back down, repeating the motion while holding your eyes.

"Not possible," she breathes, mouth brushing against yours.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she whimpers, her body curling in on itself, and you're not sure if she answered your question or…

"That's a yes to fall?" you ask again, free hand pinching her nipple through her bra.

" _Yes, Cassle."_ And you feel her muscles clench around you, legs encasing you in her warmth.

God, yes. You're going to marry this incredible woman.

In the fall.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to thank Martha again for this," you say, beaming up at the night sky. You can actually see the stars from here, a miracle in itself.

"We will. This place is incredible."

You shift your gaze to your fiancé who's eyes pour deeper into you under this moonlight, so deep they almost kiss your heart. You hold your hand out to him, lip between your teeth because you want nothing more than to share this moment with him, bask in revelation that this is where you _marry_ him. This is where you marry the love of your life.

You have butterflies now.

He slides his warm palm up and down your spine before letting it rest across your shoulders, his lips flirting at the tip of your ear, his breath tickling your skin causing goosebumps to rise.

The butterflies multiply.

"I can picture it now, you know?" he says, looking out across the rooftop.

"Really?" The smile never leaves your face and he's smiling too, his cheeks pink, skin glowing under the beautiful, starry night sky.

"You'll come in over there by the door wearing your dress, no doubt taking my breath away, and I'll be waiting for you, _right here_ ," he says, pointing to the ground. "To give my life to you. And God, Kate, I cannot wait to be married to-"

You shut him up with a kiss, his mouth soft and sweet, full of love.

"Why can't our wedding be tomorrow?"

He kisses you again, matching grins, and equal joy.

"Know what we can do right now?"

"What?" you say, following his lead when he pulls you to the center of the rooftop.

He pulls out his phone. "We can dance to our song."

You laugh, resting your head in his neck, listening to the beat of his heart as you sway back and forth, the spellbinding melody of _In My Veins_ playing in the air.

Nothing could ever be more perfect, with the stars above you and the world at your feet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Big hug and thanks to Jess :)_

* * *

You really don't care what kind of cake you get. Chocolate would be nice, but _some_ people think that's inappropriate for a wedding.

Otherwise, you don't care. It could be strawberry, vanilla, lemon, a combination of the three. Doesn't matter. As long as you marry the woman sitting next to you and as long as she's happy, you're happy.

"Kate, please, just pick one," you say, gesturing to all the sample cakes laid out on the counter.

"Guys, please take your time," the lady says, pushing some hair back behind her ear. "This decision is very important."

"Justice is right, Castle. I can't choose for us, we have to choose together."

"I like them all."

"Yeah, but we aren't having carrot cake for a _wedding_."

"Then let's cross that one off."

You don't understand why women find this to be such an important part of the wedding process. What the guests are going to eat for dinner? Sure, that's important, but from your past two weddings, the cake is nothing but decoration until it's time to take that infamous picture cutting it.

"I like the lemon," she says, "but what if someone is allergic and can't eat lemons?"

"Kate," you interject, taking her hands in yours. "People are allergic to all kinds of things. There's no way we could please everyone."

"I know, I know," she sighs, resting her head on your shoulder. "I just want it to be perfect."

"As long as we say 'I do' it will be perfect." You kiss the top of her head, grip her hands a little tighter to pull her closer. "And we can always take whatever cake we like the most and get it put in our room. Just for us."

She looks up at you, a grin on her lips, a slight blush to her cheeks. You kiss each one until she laughs.

"We can actually do that, yeah?" she asks, grinning.

You gaze at her lovingly. "Of course."

Glancing back up at Justice, you find her eyes fixed on the two of you with a smile.

"You folks are adorable," she says. "I've never seen love like this before. This is _real_. I wish everyone could have it."

 _Everyone_.

It sparks something in you.

You look at Kate and she wears the same expression you have, and together you speak.

"Why do we need only one cake?" you both say.

"What if we get maybe four or five different flavored cakes?" she continues. "We'll just have to factor in our guest size."

"Right, we could do that. They'll be smaller, maybe two tiered," you say.

She nods her head, considering the options. "I think we should have one major cake though. The one we cut together."

You smile, beaming with pride. Kate bites her lip, trying to contain her grin but it radiates from her body, her eyes, glowing through her skin.

"So what flavors are you thinking?" Justice asks after a moment, smirking as she watches you.

Kate looks at you and shrugs. "You pick."

"The vanilla, definitely. It's classic."

"Okay, and on that note, maybe the lemon too?"

You nod. "I really liked the cherry and white chocolate."

"I did too. That and the strawberry champagne."

"Which is calling to you more?" Justice asks, jotting down notes in her folder.

"The cherry and white chocolate," you both say together again.

"Okay, that'll be your main cake."

You smile, relieved and Kate leans into you, her lips softly touch your cheek, the contact eliciting a tingling sensation.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Always."


End file.
